Unrequited Love
by xxxPURPLExVIOLETSxxx
Summary: This is a collection of poems on how Allison really felt about Adam/Kradam. Warning: I did all these while I was depressed. So expect this to be a bit um… dark, I guess.
1. Leave Me Like This

**This is a collection of poems on how Allison really felt about Adam/Kradam. Warning: I did all these while I was depressed. So expect this to be a bit um… dark, I guess. **

**I'm new to this whole poem thing so don't be too harsh. And I just separated the stanzas with a line because it can't be separated by paragraphs. Hope you understand.  
**

**oOo**

**Scenario:** Adam died in a car crash and left Allison broken and falling to pieces. She recalls all the memories Adam left her and asks him how he could leave her.

**oOo**

**Leave Me Like This**

Torn photographs, unshed tears

Scattered on the dusty floor

Spending all these wasted years

Wishing that today's the same as before

* * *

A scene of you coming back

Pass through my head on and on

I know I have no such luck

Just another delusion

* * *

Crying, asking why you left

Longing, yearning for your touch

Now I know I can't live by myself

Now I now I need you so much

* * *

Gone are the smiles and laughter

From the sweet girl you once met

It would've been much better

If someone just struck me dead

* * *

Here I am, sitting alone

In this house full of memories

But can never be called home

How could you leave me like this?

**oOo**

**Is it a bit too bleak? **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	2. Competing with Perfection

**Scenario:** Allison watched as Adam and Kris's relationship grew and it hurts her to see how much happy Adam is when he's with Kris. She wished and longed to change lives with Kris… if only she could.

**oOo**

**Competing with Perfection  
**

A picture of his face

So handsome and serene

Gave my mind an instant flashback

Of all those painful scenes

* * *

Those dried tears

Came flowing back

Though their return

Was never a shock

* * *

He was everything

A perfect person could be

No wonder you picked him

Over someone like me

* * *

His laugh sounds like music

His smile is the sweetest

He has the talent

No one could contest

* * *

I don't know why I kept hoping

It would be me who you'd choose

When all odds are against me

And your answer is pretty obvious

* * *

But still it caused me pain

No words could describe

He has everything he wants

And I'm left with no one by my side

**oOo**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	3. Just Like Them

**Scenario:** Adam and Allison were in a successful relationship… or so Allison thought. All these fell apart when Adam called her, telling her that he no longer loves her, that his love now belonged to someone else.

**oOo**

**Just Like Them  
**

In simply one day

I felt heartache and pain

Beyond imagination

* * *

In simply one call

My heart began to fall

And crushed to millions

* * *

I tried to understand

With your picture in my hand

What went wrong between us

* * *

I thought we'd always be together

And you'll try to make it better

And that you're someone I could trust

* * *

Now I can't even say your name

For now I know I'm just part of you game

All of these turned to shame

* * *

Because now I know who you are

I can't believe we made it this far

You were just like them

**oOo**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	4. Just Let Me Go

**Scenario:** Adam and Allison's relationship is on the rocks. And Allison hates to see Adam getting hurt trying to keep this bond alive. So Allison broke it off, knowing that Adam would be better without her weighing him down. This poem narrates the dream Allison had the night they separated ways.

**oOo**

**Just Let Me Go  
**

Hanging off a cliff

With your one hand on the edge

And I'm hanging on the other

Our fingers on its ends

* * *

"Just let me go." I said

With tears in my eyes

"No!" you shouted,

"I will not let you die!"

* * *

I looked right to your face and said,

"You can't hold on any longer.

We'll both fall off

Any time sooner."

* * *

"Please don't do this!"

You insisted stubbornly

I simply shook my head and said,

"This is how it should be."

* * *

"I'll always be with you.

Don't ever forget that."

As I said my last words,

I let go of your hand.

* * *

While I plunged into the darkness,

I heard you call out

Though we both know

There's no use for your shouts

* * *

You pulled yourself up

And soon you're on the surface

Wishing you haven't seen

The last of my days

* * *

Again you screamed my name

As you continued to weep

You watched as I fall

Into the trench so deep

* * *

What you haven't seen

Is the smile on my lips

Knowing that you were saved

From falling off this cliff.

**oOo**

**This is by far my favorite. Tell me what's yours.**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it**


	5. The Long Green Line

**Scenario:** This is sort of the prequel of 'Leave Me Like This'. It tells us how Adam's life came to an end and what happened between him and Allison before he died. Kinda depressing.

**oOo**

A marble white corridor

Bright lights above my head

People walking in thin robes

Patients lying on their beds

* * *

I took no notice of these

There's only one thing in my mind

I have to find where you are

Before I run out of time

* * *

No matter how much I run

My feet won't let me go faster

Everything seems to slow down

Turning seconds into hours

* * *

I finally found the door

With the sign of Room Fifteen

A gasp escaped my lips

As I entered right in

* * *

Everything went black

Except for the sight of you

For a second I thought

You're someone I never knew

* * *

I walked to your side

And looked through your shut eyes

Holding your hand, I muttered,

"Please don't let go and die."

* * *

I know I told you to leave

When we had fight earlier

But I didn't mean it this way

I didn't mean for you to suffer

* * *

I shouldn't have let you cross

That busy and dangerous highway

With your mind still unclear

And your emotions still astray

* * *

In just a matter of seconds

I watched as that car hit you

Standing there, I couldn't move

Breathless and motionless as a statue

* * *

Your promises fled through my mind

You said we'd be together

Get married, have children

And remain as happy as ever

* * *

I remembered how you smiled

How we told each other everything

How we wish we could just live

Without worrying about anything

* * *

You used to sing me to sleep

And wipe out my tears

And make everything fine

With just one single kiss

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted

When a long beep reached my ears

And a long green line appeared

Signaling the start of my fears


End file.
